Glow in the Dark
by Mayflay
Summary: He thinks she can't hear what he says. She can. She pretends to be numb. She's not. He's not even pretending. AH


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I can't sleep, once again. The light streaming under my doorway keeps me awake. It separates me from the rest of the house like a golden borderline. I know I don't belong here but it doesn't mean I don't hope that, little by little, the border wouldn't change into a light streak on my wall.

The door opening. Someone inviting me to be with them.

At the same time, I'm very much afraid that it will happen. Soon.

It's why I'm awake. I don't want to be caught with my guard down. I'm known to talk in my sleep and I can't risk them hearing the words my unconscious self likes to sprout out.

Inch by inch, I raise myself from my laying position and lean my back on the wall behind my bed. I will just wait for the border to disappear.

I count to one thousand when the house has finally fallen to darkness. After that I know the coast is clear for me to make my escape.

I sprint quietly across the hallway and living-room. When I finally reach my destination, I let out a soundless sigh.

Suddenly the kitchen light goes on and I almost shriek. I give myself a mental pat on the back for just jumping. Letting out a sound, even just a small, wordless sound, would be so very bad.

A hand appears on my shoulder and a second later Edward steps in front of me. He is wearing just sweatpants, leaving his upper-body bare. I catch myself staring at the athletically built body. I nervously move my eyes to his face and see him staring at me. Maybe curiously, maybe anxiously. A small smile plays on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just getting some light midnight snack, you know, bacon sandwich and stuff." He lets out a small laugh. "I guess we both had the same idea. I know you must be hungry." He raises his hand and messes with his hair before shaking his head. "I have no idea why I'm even talking. I know you can't hear me…" I hear him loud and clear, his deep, soothing voice.

"I guess talking to you is better than talking to myself anyway," he says, flashing me a blinding smile before turning to fridge.

I watch him, unmoving in the middle of a huge, modern kitchen, as he takes out three sandwiches. I'm sure Esme made them, hoping that maybe I would come and eat. There were sandwiches there every single night this week. Every time I came out in the middle of the night to hunt some food, there was a huge pile of ready-made, delicious sandwiches waiting. I don't know how that makes me feel.

Edward sets the sandwiches on the breakfast bar. He takes a seat, moving two of the sandwiches towards himself and pushing the third one away. He grabs the backrest of the chair next to him and moves it away from the bar.

"I thought maybe we could eat together," he explains and gestures to me and then to chair. Even if I couldn't hear him, I would know what he wants me to do. Carefully, I take the five steps between me and my first meal in 24 hours.

I grab the sandwich and bring it to my mouth. It's with great self-discipline that I don't moan aloud at the greatness of its flavor.

"I know this must be weird, me talking to you. So confusing, having no idea what I'm saying. But sometimes I get lonely too. I'm not saying that you are lonely, though you most likely are…" Edward lets out a sigh. "Most of the time I just feel that I have to be so careful with my words, having to think every single word twice, that I almost feel like I'm not talking at all. Well, not with people. Just to people, if you know the difference.

"And now I'm rambling," he laughs. "At least with you, I don't have to think about what I'm going to say. I mean, you can't hear me, for fuck's sake! I guess you could understand me if you read lips but I know you can't really do that, either. I don't know sign language but well, neither do you."

I keep staring ahead, eating and listening. I feel like I'm eavesdropping and I almost feel guilty. But I don't. I don't really feel anything.

"You have no idea that I'm even talking to you, do you? How could you? You can't see me. But I see you. I know we don't know each other but I think you look beautiful. Underneath all that grief, you still have that same glow."

With those words, I slowly turn my head to my right and meet his eyes. He pauses for a second before continuing. "I told you that, didn't I? That night. It's somehow reassuring to know that the last thing you heard was that you are beautiful. And I didn't mean just how gorgeous you looked that night. Because you did. You were easily the most beautiful woman at that bar. But even then I could tell you had a beautiful spirit."

Edward turns back to his food. He has barely touched the first sandwich but now he quickly starts eating. He seems to be anxious to finish. I guess he feels a bit awkward about what he just said. Maybe he thinks that I would feel… something negative if I had heard him. Well I did, he just doesn't know it. Luckily to him, I feel nothing. I am numb. I am numb when it comes to that night, the life before that, the life after that. Everything. Almost.

I decide to be kind and with one last bite, I finish my sandwich. I raise from the chair and look at him. He turns slightly. I know he can see me. I mouth "thank you" before leaving the kitchen.

I make myself to walk instead of running. And with a deep sigh, I finally close my door.

* * *

**It all started with "I can't sleep!" in my head at 1 am when I couldn't sleep. It kinda evolved. So much so that I think I can make it into a multi-chapter story if anyone is interested in reading. The following chapters may or may not be longer. And that's all I know at the moment.**

**All I have to say is, Happy New Year's Eve! It's already 31st where I live, so see you next year!**


End file.
